


Need to Feel

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Body Worship, Cock Warming, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pacific Rim AU, Sleepy Sex, in the form of Jinki's thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: After Jinki is injured during a Kaiju fight, Kibum needs to feel he's really alright.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	Need to Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Brief warning for mentioning Jinki being injured unconscious and Kibum fearing its worse than it ends up being, but Jinki's alright. I promise

Kibum pushed past the people milling around the halls outside the infirmary, calling out his apologies, but not stopping for a moment as he continued on his way. It had taken a long time for him to be removed from the Obsidian Phoenix, far too long. The last time he had seen Jinki was him hanging from the harness, head lulled to the side after screaming from the electricity flowing through him as the Jaeger’s right arm was crushed by the Kaiju they were fighting. The man had managed to hang onto consciousness just long enough to help stab the huge beast through the chest before collapsing from the effort. The release for the clasps for Kibum’s feet malfunctioned, leaving him stuck until they could be transported back to base. He had stood there unable to step off of the plate, trying so hard to reach over to touch Jinki, to get his attention or for him to open his eyes until someone had come to take him to medical. 

Except when he was finally released, his suit discarded as quickly as he could, Jinki wasn’t in Medical. Apparently, he had been discharged a half-hour before. Which left Kibum sprinting through the compound toward the barracks. It didn’t matter that he had been well enough to be discharged or that the doctors said that he’d be alright. Kibum needed to see him well for himself, to replace the last image in his mind away from him being a limp rag doll in the harness. When he finally skids to a halt in front of Jinki’s room, he leaned against the metal of the wall and took a deep breath, trying to catch it while the burning of his chest ached. 

The door is slowly opened then, and Kibum is relieved to see Jinki standing in the warm opening. He has a cut on his forehead and his right arm is in a sling held tight to his chest, but otherwise, he looks alright. His skin is a little ashen, but there’s more color in his cheeks than he had on the trip back to base. His left hand was gently curled around the edge of the door, a gentle smile pulling at his lips. “Hello there.” 

Kibum rushes forward, quickly and desperately, but when his fingers curl around the back of Jinki’s neck he touches him as if he’ll break with the simplest touch. Jinki takes a step back until the door can be closed behind them. His good arm falls around Kibum, nose pressed into his neck as he breathes in deeply. “I’m alright.”

“That scared me.” Came the huffed out quiet confession just before Kibum pulled away to cup both of Jinki’s cheeks, getting a good look at him. “Are you sure that you’re alright, Love?” 

“Just a bit tired,” His left hand came up to rest on Kibum’s against his cheek, a smile so sweet on his face. “The arm’s out for a while, but I’m fine. I promise.” 

And that’s when he surged forward to kiss him, one hand falling to slide around his hip, the other pushed into his hair. Jinki’s body softened as he melted into the kiss, pressing into it and allowing himself to be pulled into Kibum’s electric warmth. When he finally pulls away, their foreheads are pressed together. Kibum’s eyes are slow to open, their breaths mingling together between them. “Please try not to do that again.”

“You know I cannot promise that.” Jinki bumps their noses together, a little faint smile curling on his lips. “We do what duty calls.” 

He knew that very well. While he felt Jinki’s warmth, his well being tangible in his hands, fear still nagged in the back of his throat that somehow this was all an illusion, a dream. Jinki dips his head then, pressing his nose into the base of his neck, humming quietly. It does what it always does, relaxes Kibum easily, even if he still has other ways to quench his fears.

\-----

Kibum leaned back in the simple chair, arms resting on the wooden arms of the chair. Jinki was across the small room on the other side of the desk, refiguring his arm sling across his chest after changing his clothes. Granted it was just one of Kibum’s large workout shirts and a pair of shorts that fell to his upper thigh, but he was far more comfortable looking in them. His hair was still damp from his quick shower, curling slightly against his skin. It was getting longer than he usually kept it. Longer hair posed issues when wearing the helmet in the Jaeger, but Kibum always liked it when the strands grew long enough to curl around his fingers when he twirled it as they cuddled together. The shirt collar was wide, loose from years of use, and slipping a little off his shoulder. Kibum really wanted to sink his teeth into it. 

Jinki slowly turned, looking over his left shoulder, pink flush on his cheeks as he shyly smiled, “Yes?”

“Do you know how breathtaking you are?” 

“Bamie~”

The color on his cheek was darkening, head dipping until his hair fell to cover his face. Kibum sighed, warmth flooding into his chest it was almost overwhelming. He tapped his fingers on the wood of the chair’s arm, before patting his entire palm on it. “C’mere.” 

The heat reflected in Jinki’s gaze as he met Kibum’s eyes told the younger man he understood his intention perfectly. In a few short steps, Jinki rounded the desk, stopping beside him for a moment before lifting his right leg. His socked foot rested against the arm of the chair, as Kibum skimmed his hand over his calf and up to the back of his knee. The first kiss was pressed against the side of Jinki’s knee, a soft, delicate touch. Slowly, more kisses were placed up his thigh, just as gentle. Kibum never took his eyes off Jinki’s face, at the way his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he blinked, the slight part of his lips and the way his tongue darted out every so often to rewet his lips. 

A kiss lingered halfway up his thigh and Kibum pressed his nails into the skin on the outside, heat settling in his tummy at the soft groan rumbling from Jinki’s chest. He kept his fingers pressed into the skin as he quietly said, “If you need to sit down, you tell me alright?”

“Okay, just,” Jinki huffed, a beautiful smile breaking across his face. “Kiss me again, please.” 

Instead of a kiss, he gently sucked. Jinki’s left hand fell to rest on his shoulder, fingers twitching for a moment before they finally pushed over into his hair. Kibum hummed, moving further up his thigh and sucking again, this time longer. Jinki’s fingers tightened until it was almost painful causing Kibum to moan as he pressed a gentle kiss on top of the fresh bruise. The more he kissed, ran his teeth across the warm skin, pressed his fingernails almost painfully, and sucked marks into Jinki’s thighs, the greater the man trembled. Kibum could feel how hard he was trying to stop himself from shaking, but he never said he needed to sit down. 

Looking up at him, Jinki’s eyes were closed, lashes fluttering against his cheeks with lips parted as he let out soft, ragged breaths. He was so breathtakingly beautiful, sometimes Kibum found it hard to think properly, and Jinki was all his. When the man swayed, Kibum lifted his hand to grip his hip, keeping him in one place. “Alright, on the table. Pants off.”

Jinki’s eyebrows lifted at the end of his order but did as he was asked. He needed a little assistance with removing his pants and undergarments, but soon they were kicked off his ankles and he was pushing up onto the desk. His cock was red, curved up towards his stomach, the tip glistening in the warm light of the room. He’s leaning back on his left arm, palm on the table’s surface, a smile glinting on his lips. His thighs spread slowly, showing Kibum’s handy work up the surface. “Like what you see, hmm?” 

Kibum pushed off the chair, undoing the ties on his pants as he stepped closer between Jinki’s thighs. He ran his hands over them, leaning closer to brush his nose up the length of Jinki’s neck, breathing in his warm scent. “You know I very well do.” 

His head is lifted by a firm grip on his chin, a devilish grin on Jinki’s face as he leans close. He’s a breath's distance away, whispering before pressing their lips together. “Then do something about it.” 

\-----

Kibum’s movements within him are almost gentle, a slight rocking of his hips as he mouths at Jinki’s neck and adam's apple. The bed under them is not as comfortable as a bed could be, but it’s warm and familiar. While Kibum has his own room just across the hall, it looks barely lived in with how often he resides in Jinki’s, sharing his bed much like this. Sometimes it’s rough and quick, Jinki’s head pressed into the mattress as Kibum takes him hard from behind. Others, it’s soft and slow, each touch Kibum gives him is done so as if he’s something delicate and precious. This is one of those times. Jinki can feel how much Kibum loves him in each brush of his fingers through his hair, the sweetness of his kisses, and how tightly his arms are around him right then as if he never wants to let go. 

Jinki just softly smiles and pushes his fingers into the back of Kibum’s head, kissing his forehead. He knows this is much more than just for pleasure for his lover and he’s all the more willing to give it to him. It feels so good just to be connected in this way, feel him warm and real against him, inside him. Kibum pants against his throat, breath hot and quick as he says, “I love you, fuck, I love you so much.” 

His laugh breaks in the middle as Kibum thrusts harder up into him, but he still grins. “I know. I’ve been in your head.” 

“Oh shut up.” The words hold no hostility, light with fondness and laughter, as he catches Jinki’s lips for a kiss. He feels Kibum’s arm move just before his fingers brush his hard cock between them. It doesn’t take much for him to finish, cum splattering over their tummies and Kibum’s hand. His head falls to Kibum’s shoulder, harsh breaths fanning against his skin as he rides through his orgasm. “Oh, fuck.” 

Kibum deeply groans as his movements stutter, finishing deep within him as his arms tighten considerably around him. Jinki sighs feeling the added heat, nuzzling into Kibum’s neck with a hazy smile on his face, mumbling quietly, “I love you too.”

The other man chuckles, lifting his head to meet Jinki’s warm gaze. The soft kisses exchanged are slow, a few tugs of lips by teeth tossed in between. Before Kibum can say anything, Jinki bumps their noses with a grin. “Let's just stay like this for a while.”

The deep sigh and smile of relief pulling across Kibum’s lips tell Jinki everything he needs to know. Kibum wasn’t often visibly vulnerable, his exterior and personality often seen as cold and unyielding. Jinki knew him better than he knew himself most of the time and that included knowing Kibum’s need to feel he was alive and well. It was one thing to see it, to be told it, but when physically able they made love much as they had then. Just to feel each other closer than they normally could. Kibum’s long fingers are dancing across his hips and over his lower back, nails dragging pleasantly over the skin. This was the aftercare Kibum needed, still being connected, sated, and warm to their bones. Soon they’d part and Kibum would clean him up with a heated rag as soft as he could, get them sleep pants, and curl up together. 

Kibum gives a little grin as Jinki plays with his hair. “I’m really glad you’re alright.” 

“You won’t get rid of me that easily.”

\------

The light had been switched off, the top sheet changed and thin pants pulled up their legs as they settled into bed. Jinki’s head was up under Kibum’s chin, his breathing quiet and even as he slept. They were sleeping on the opposite side of the bed than they usually did to account for Jinki’s injured arm, but that wasn’t why Kibum was still awake. He gave Jinki’s hair little, light kisses, running his fingers up and down his bare spine. The only good news about Jinki being injured is the Obsidian Phoenix was out of commission until he was fully recovered, even if they repaired the Jaeger quickly. Which meant at least a week of uninterrupted time with the other man. It wasn’t often they could fall asleep without worrying about being awake in the middle of the night for deployment. It had been months since they had a full night's rest multiple days in a row, but still, Kibum found it hard to fall asleep.

But that was alright. He was warm, safe, holding the man he loved more than anything as tightly as he could with his injured arm trapped between them. Sooner or later, sleep would find him. Until then, he’d enjoy the way he felt Jinki’s rumbled breathing and quiet sounds of sleep, knowing he was truly alright. The image of him hanging from earlier gone and replaced with him peacefully resting in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant for Summerofshinee's kinktober fic bingo. I had many plans to achieve Bingo, but this was the only one my back pain allowed me to finish. I do hope you enjoy it still <3


End file.
